


Possessed

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [85]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, M/M, Mpreg, Possessed Sam, Possession, Pregnant Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oh prompt! Sam gets possessed and is pregnant. ( dean don't know) The demon is teasing Dean saying he will kill the baby. Just please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed

Sam hadn’t told Dean he was pregnant yet. He was waiting for the right time. But then he got possessed, and the demon took over, quickly realizing what was happening.

The demon walked into the main room of the bunker, smiling as he saw Dean.

"Hey, Sammy. What’s up?" Dean asked, seeing Sam.

"Nothing much." The demon shrugged. "Just seeing what you’re doing."

"Research." Dean said with fake enthusiasm. "Trying to figure out where this demon could be hiding and all that fun stuff."

"Is that so?" Sam asked, looking over Dean’s shoulder and examining the stuff in Dean’s hands.

"Yep." Dean said. "Honestly, I just think we should start whispering ‘Christo’ wherever we go."

Dean saw the demon flinch and Dean’s head turned.

"Sam?"

"Sorry. It was nothing. Muscle spasm."

Dean studied Sam, and his eyes narrowed. “ _Christo_.”

The demon flinched again, and his eyes went black.

"Get out of my brother or I swear to God…"

"You’ll do nothing." The demon growled. "Not unless you want me to hurt your precious brother. Or your child growing in him."

"What?" Dean asked, face paling slightly. "You’re lying."

"I’m not. Sam’s pregnant. And I will kill your unborn child if you try to do anything funny."

"No. Don’t do anything to them."

"You know, Sam’s screaming in here." The demon tapped his head, and smiled. "Screaming for help. Screaming for you. Wanting you to do something."

"Get out of him. Just get out. We’ll leave you alone, just get out. Please." Dean begged.

"Why? This is so much more fun." The demon said. "Because I’m the one with the ammo. You have nothing."

"Please…"

"I’m the one in charge now. Not you." The demon said. "And you’ll do as I say."


End file.
